365 Days in a Year
by FutureOracleofCampHalfBlood
Summary: The idea of this is to follow the characters of Percy Jackson in different situations throughout the year (ex: Snow Day, school, etc.). Starts with New Years Eve. Very fluffy, it has Tratie, Jasper, Leo and Calypso, and of course Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1- New Years

**Okay so the idea of this fanfiction is to makes a series of one-shots surrounding Percy and Annabeth (I will bring more of the group in later) during different events. Later it may evolve into something other than one-shots. Anyway, enjoy!**

Annabeth could see the glow of the Empire State Building from where she was standing in Time Square. It comforted her and set off a sense of unrest knowing that both her mom and the rest of the Olympians were so close.

Her teeth chattered, it was so cold in New York. Even in her thick jacket, scarf and hat she was still chilled to the bone, Annabeth was still a California girl at heart. She liked being warm. The bitter cold didn't stop the hundreds of people from coming to each the ball drop in Times Square on New Years Eve. This year she and Percy decided to spend New Years together, Percy's apartment being so to close by to one of the biggest New Years celebrations in the world.

She was waiting for Percy now, she didn't know how but he always managed to be late for everything. Earlier she had texted him where she was, but among the throng of screaming people waving giant blue inflatable sticks, drunks and people high off excitement (some actually high) it was no wonder he was late.

While she was thinking this, Annabeth felt a pair of long arms wrap around her from behind. As she turned to face him drunk in his scent of soap, seawater, and freshly backed cookies. Only Percy smelled just like this, it was comforting, this constant thing. If there was one thing in her life she could rely on it was that Percy would always smell like soap, seawater, and freshly baked cookies.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I brought coffee," he said, holding up two cups of the steaming gift of from the gods.

His smile made Annabeth want to melt into a puddle, not to mention the effect thr magical deep pools of, mesmerizing green that were his eyes had on her. She was glad that Percy didn't know that he had this effect on her; she would never hear the end of it.

"Seaweed Brain," she regarded him, trying to keep her resolve.

He kissed her neck, "not even a hello?" he mumbled.

She abandoned any attempt at keeping a cool attitude and laughed at the tickling sensation of his breath on her.

"Look Percy," she said, trying to distract him, pointing to one of the Jumbotrons. On it was an add for Hermes shipping with the ever-so familiar face of the Messenger God smiling up. It made her heart ache, before Luke had turned bitter and evil his smile looked very similar to his father's.

"_Never mind that_," she though hastily. Even though she was with Percy and perfectly happy at that, it still hurt to think of Luke, not as much now, but like an old wound that just won't quite go away. That day on Olympus she lost a brother.

"Yeah," said Percy. " We met him for the first time when we 12 or 13, "that was back when we still fought constantly, look he's even got our favorite snakes in the add," he chuckled.

George and Martha coiled and uncoiled around the letters of Hermes Shipping. It looked like they were smiling right at them.

Annabeth laughed, "I don't think we stopped fighting constantly until you turned 16."

"True," he pondered.

Annabeth decided to withhold the information that that was partly because she was crushing on him, naturally this meant she was mean to him.

The wind picked up, stirring her blonde curls and Percy's raven hair.

"Brrr, it's cold," said Annabeth.

"Here, take my jacket," Percy said automatically shrugging off his black coat.

"No way, you'll be freezing Seaweed Brain," she said, pushing him away.

"Takeeeeeeeee it Wise Girl," he urged draping his warm jacket over her shoulders, leaving only a blue (of course) hoodie on underneath.

Annabeth gave in knowing that Percy was relentless about these things, as annoying as it could be sometimes, that was one of the best things about him.

"I can't believe that this year is almost over," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, it's been a long one," he said.

She thought back to everything that had happened that year. One year ago Percy was still missing. Last New Years she spent camp bent over her drafting table trying to come up with more ideas of where Percy might be.

That summer she and Percy fell into Tartarus, one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, and she had held up the sky, but she had Percy with her. They had defeated the Giants together with their friends at their side. The year was coming to a close and she and Percy were stronger and closer than ever before.

All of the sudden she was startled back to real life when the countdown to the New Year started. It was the last minute of one of the toughest years of her life.

She and Percy started shouting with the crowd, "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers and trumpeting exploded in the square, fireworks exploded overhead.

Multi-colored confetti rained down on them. Percy and Annabeth reached for each other, Percy bent down to kiss her. She could still remember years back when she had a few inches on him, she always enjoyed watching his face every summer when he realized he still wasn't taller than her. Annabeth could taste the salt on his lips and his mouth smiling against hers.

"I love you," she murmured, her face in his hands.

"And I love you," Percy replied.

**Tell me what you think and I'd love any ideas or critiquing. **


	2. Chapter 2- Snow Day

Percy leaned over Annabeth. She was staying with him and his parents over break. He smiled at her; she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Her golden hair was sprawled out over her pillow. She looked way better while she was asleep than he did, there was no drool coming out of her mouth.

"Wise Girl wake up," he whispered in a sing-songy voice. "It's snowing."

"Whaa," she said groggily. Her eyes enlarged when she focused on the two green eyes only inches from her face.

Startled, she rolled off the bed cocoon in a giant quilt. Like a second reflex Percy reached down and caught her before she even came close to the floor.

"Umph"

"Come on Wise Girl," Percy said, carrying her in his arms into the kitchen. "Its time for breakfast."

"Percy, put me down," she protested. "I feel like a baby!"

"You'll live, I'm making you pancakes, and then we're going out to Central Park to enjoy the snow!" He started pouring some of the Bisquick already made batter in the pan (of course it had blue food coloring added).

"But the snow is so cold," she complained.

Percy looked at her with a "well duh" expression that he only got to use around once a year. "I'm officially making it my job to get you to like the snow."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and got up to help Percy who was attempting, and failing miserably, flipping the pancakes.

"Well it looks like we'll just have scrambled pancakes," she said.

* * *

An hour later Percy and Annabeth were out in the snow in Central Park.

The snow on the evergreen trees looked like powdered sugar to Annabeth, she looked around in amazement. Everything was covered with it and icicle hung from every surface. The skeletons of tree managed to look eerily beautiful.

"See Wise Girl, the snow isn't so bad," said Percy.

"I'll admit that its one of the prettiest things I've ever seen," she said holding her palm out to catch one of the flurries.

"What do you want to do first," asked Percy when she was done starring at the snowflake in her hand.

"I've always wanted to go ice skating," she said looking up.

"Well we can go today," said Percy. "There's an ice rink right over there."

* * *

After they checked out skates they got on rink. Almost immediately Percy fell. Holding back laughter and with a smirk on her face Annabeth helped Percy up.

"Nice Seaweed Brain, I'd think that you were good at this after living in New York all these years. It can't be that hard."

Percy turned red. "Well between getting kicked out of schools and fighting monsters, it didn't exactly leave a lot of room for ice skating lessons, if you think its so easy you try."

"Maybe I will."

She watched the other skaters, studying how they turned and moved. After a minute, Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and glided forward with ease. She slowly started picking up speed. All Percy could do was stare at her in amazement; she was the most beautiful thing in the world in his eyes.

"Show off," Percy muttered when Annabeth came to a stop next to him. Her cheeks were flushed from excitement and her smirk soon gave way to a wide smile. Annabeth laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Seaweed Brain, its your turn."

* * *

An hour later they were heading for a hill. Percy groaned with every limb's movement. "I don't think I've been this sore since my first week at camp," he said.

Annabeth laughed and asked what they were doing next.

"I was thinking we could go sledding or something now."

"Sure, sounds like fun," she said. "Let me just go to the bathroom first."

When Annabeth walked out of the bathroom a minute later she felt a cold ball of snow collide with the back of her head. She automatically glared at Percy, who held up his hands in an "I didn't do it" gesture.

Confused to where the snowball may have come from, Annabeth turned around in curiosity. Chuckling a group of people from camp came out from behind the trees, her lit up when she saw Thalia among them. By then Percy was at her side.

"Thalia," she yelled in excitement at the same time Percy yelled, "G-man", both took a step forward but stopped abruptly when she saw what were in each of Thalia's, Leo's, Piper's, Jason's, Hazel's, Frank's, and Grover's hands. Snowballs.

"We decided to pay you guys a little visit," said Thalia smirking.

Percy and Annabeth took off running.

"So much for sledding Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth laughing.

"Another time," he yelled.

When they reached a small clearing they scaled a big evergreen with thick branches to sit on while they waited for their "pursuers". They were a little behind after they ran into Percy's wall of snow. Percy only had to lift his hand and a giant wall of snow formed in front of his friends. It took more energy than usual because it wasn't from the sea and was frozen, but it worked.

When their friends reached their little clearing they looked around in confusion, by then Annabeth and Percy had gathered a small stockpile of snowballs from the snow on the branches near them.

Percy could hear Annabeth snicker beside him. Very gently Percy lifted a snowball from the pile in his lap and poised his arm to through at Thalia.

"Hey Pinecone Face," Percy yelled and let the snowball sail. Thalia got a face full of snow.

Before anyone had any time to react, Annabeth had Leo and Piper on the ground with her throws. Percy took out Frank and Jason out with two snowballs each. Next to hit the ground were Grover and Hazel. After another round of snowballs, the only one left standing Thalia. Percy found it funny that each of them were fearless in battle, but a little snow left them cowering behind trees. Ever so often a snowball would come sailing from out behind the trees, but it could have been a fly for as much it affected Percy and Annabeth.

"Ready to surrender Pine Cone Face?"

Thalia yelled, "make me Kelp Head!"

"Oh that shouldn't be to hard," said Annabeth, tossing a snowball from hand to hand.

With a glare Thalia lifted her hands to surrender.

Slowly their friends started to come out from behind the trees.

"Jeez you guys throw _hard,_" said Frank.

Leo rubbed his arm in agreement.

Annabeth and Percy kissed. A few members of their group made retching noises, mainly Thalia.

Annabeth laughed and jumped down to go hug Thalia.

"Come on guys, let's go sledding," Percy said.

**Tell me what you think, review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Midterms

**So sorry this is super short, I just wanted to write one about exams. I'm writing another **_**right**_** now, don't think I'm lazy or anything. Good luck to all those that have to take exams or to those that have taken them!**

Annabeth walked down the carpeted hall to Percy's apartment. She and few other girls had decided to stay in New York and go to Goode and get the whole "senior year experience" for a semester.

She was going to help Percy study for their exams. Annabeth had been studying since winter break, but knowing Percy, today was the first day had cracked a book open.

When Annabeth got to the Jackson's apartment and rang the bell, she only had to wait a second before Percy's mom swung open the door.

"Annabeth, come in," Mrs. Blofis cheerily, gesturing her in. "Percy's in his room, good luck," she said, her voice dropping to a more grave tone. "You'll need it."

Annabeth could see why, when she walked into Percy's room her eyes went straight to the boy covered in notes sprawled out on the ground surrounded by textbooks and binders.

"I've admitted defeat," Percy moaned, staring up at the ceiling. "There's no hope for me, I'm never going to pass all my exams."

Annabeth lowered herself to the floor and started picking up the notes. "Come one Seaweed Brain, get up," hauling him upwards.

Percy groaned and sat up, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. "I've been trying to study all night."

"Well its only midterms, so we only have a few to study for."

"But studying is so _boring_," Percy whined.

"Hmmm," mused Annabeth. "If only there was some sort of way to keep you motivated." She playfully stroked her invisible mustache like an old villain.

"How about…" said Annabeth, giving him a kiss. "Every time you study for 20 minutes…" She kissed him and muttered against his mouth, "you get a kiss."

Percy groaned, "Yep… I like that idea, that's a really good idea."

Annabeth and Percy studied for hours. Percy decided that he actually might like studying. You know, when it was with Annabeth.

* * *

Miraculously Percy passed every single one of his exams with flying colors.


	4. Chapter 4- Going to School

**Thanks for the reviews! Out of curiosity whose read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? If you haven't you should, its really good and onto the story...**

Annabeth woke up a warm, soft bed, enveloped in her down comforter. Girls already rushing about around her getting ready for school, but she just burrowed deeper into her sheets.

She was sharing a large apartment with Piper, Katie, Calypso, and even Thalia had decided to come down to New York to get the whole "Senior Year Experience."

Annabeth was sharing a room with Thalia and Piper. The room had beautiful windows framed with silver curtains overlooking Central Park and tall, gray and white printed walls. The whole room was covered with books, weapons, and blueprints.

Piper came in yelling at Annabeth and Thalia. "Up, up, get up," she yelled jumping on each bed, throwing off the covers.

Annabeth groaned and pulled herself out of bed to the bathroom that she was sharing with four other girls, thank the gods they had two sinks. The counter was covered in hair products, blow dryers, curling irons, and straighteners. Multicolored pots, tubes, bottles, and brushes were scattered over the counter. Annabeth sprayed something in her hair and scrunched up her long golden curls that went down to the middle of her back.

Annabeth put on a pair of Citizens of Humanity jeans and a gray cardigan over a loose white top with brown lace up ankle boots, of course she had her Camp Half-Blood necklace on, the piece of coral that Percy gave her hung in the hollow of her throat. A swipe of lip-gloss was enough makeup for her.

Next to her, Thalia walked in and gagged, "Blcch, it reeks of perfume in here, this many different types of perfumes were never meant to be combined." She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a white lighting streak down the front under a silver jacket with jeans and combat boots. Her hair was spiked up and the tips were electric blue making her eyes look the same, she was in the middle of putting on her third layer of eyeliner. Looking very out of place in her hair, she had a silver circlet resting on her head.

"Ease up on the mascara Thalia," said Annabeth. "You're going to look like a raccoon if you keep going."

"Ha. Ha, you're hilarious."

Piper appeared at the door wearing ripped jeans, a light pink top with delicate lace on the sleeves with ¾ sleeves and pink high top converse. Her hair was in a French braid tail intertwined with eagle feathers, simple dream catchers hung from her ears and a dove ring adorned her finger. At her arm was Katie, whose hair was in large curls down her back. She was in a green soft cotton t-shirt, floral printed leggings, and vans.

"Its time to go," sung Piper, they walked out the door grabbing their jackets on the way out. Calypso fell in behind them in a Greek long-sleeved tunic cinched in the middle with a braided belt and leggings. Her long caramel fell in a fish tail down her back. "I've never actually been to anything even resembling school before," she said.

"Don't worry about," Katie said. "Most of us haven't." Katie and Calypso were already on the road to becoming good friend, mainly because they loved loved gardening. The room they shared resembled a greenhouse with two beds in the middle of it. Flowers dripped off vines hanging from the season. Thalia tended to stay away from their room.

Annabeth still had some trouble trusting Calypso still because of Percy's residence at Ogygia but she and Leo were so perfect for each other. The fire in Leo's eyes had gotten brighter since they rescued her from her prison. Besides she was good company, Leo brought out her fiery side, or at least that what Percy said.

They met the boys in the parking lot. The Stolls, Leo, and Jason were staying with Percy; the girls weren't the only ones who wanted the "Senior Year Experience".

"Should we just go to the Subway," asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, Paul had to leave early this morning," Percy replied.

"I don't think we all would have fit."

"We could have squeezed," said Percy, pulling Annabeth closer to him and kissing her.

"Blcch," said Connor. "You guys are nauseating."

Percy pulled away and shouted, "to the Subway!"

Annabeth laughed and Percy threw her onto his back.

And off they ran.

* * *

When they got onto the Subway Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Grover would hate in down here, where is he anyway?"

"He's at camp," said Travis. "Juniper couldn't leave and he's staying with her," Connor finished, rolling his eyes.

In the lapse of the silence they could hear snoring, everyone looked over to the source of the noise. Thalia had her head tipped back and drool was pouring out of her mouth.

"She might be worse than you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, bumping against Percy. Percy pulled out Riptide in pen form from his blue backpack and put it into Thalia's ear. She snorted and her eyes flew open, she flew off her seat and wacked Percy in the head.

"Watch it Jackson," she growled.

Jason chuckled, "doubt it, Frank told me what you looked like when he found you in the stables."

"Speaking of which," said Leo. "Why aren't he and Hazel coming with us."

Piper replied, "Well Hazel is only 13 or 14 so she'd be in 8th grade or a freshman, we'd barely see her, so she and Frank decided to spend some time in Camp Jupiter for awhile, I think they really miss it."

The Subway stopped and its passengers lurched forward. Katie who wasn't holding on to anything lurched forward and crashed into Travis. He smirked, "just can't keep your hands off me can you Katie-flower."

She blushed and jumped away from him pushing him backwards, "yeah right."

They filed off the bus and walked down the street to Goode High School.


	5. Chapter 5- Clases

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This one's pretty long. Thank you so much to my reviewers. **

Annabeth and Percy walked down the street hand in hand with their friends talking around them around them. Percy smiled down at Annabeth while she talked about something animatedly.

Leo had his arm draped lazily around Calypso, who smirked at the look on his face.

Piper and Jason walked along with their arms linked, looking all lovey-dovey, Piper leaned on Jason's shoulder and Jason bent down to kiss her. Thalia watched her brother and his girlfriend with a mix of disgust and amusement on her face.

Katie walked between Travis and Connor. Connor's eyes traveled from girl to girl but Travis's gaze never look annoyed but laughed. Connor said something pulling Katie's attention from Travis; a look of annoyance crossed Travis's face.

The ten of them walked into Goode together.

* * *

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand as he led her and the rest of the group through the crowded hallway towards the office. The ancient women sitting behind the corner took in the large crowd, but not much concern was really given. It was high school after all and the old women had seen really everything.

Each one them got their schedules, besides Percy of course. He had been floating between camp and school for the past few months. Annabeth and Percy had almost every class together besides 4th period, when Annabeth had an intro to architecture class and Percy was taking shop with Leo, Connor, and Thalia.

Everyone else had a variety of electives during 4th period. Piper had art; Calypso and Katie were taking Herbology. Travis had discretely chosen Herbology as well. Jason had debate club.

"C'mon Annabeth, we have Global Studies" Percy said taking Annabeth's hand.

"So do we," Thalia said, gesturing to the Stolls, Katie, and herself.

"Okay well Leo and I have World Literature, so we'll see you later," Piper said.

"I have science with Calypso," Jason said, comparing the two schedules.

And with that they headed off to find their classes.

When they got to their class, Annabeth uncomfortably went to the seat next Percy. A lot of Percy's friends had already met her, but those who had never seen the blonde walking with Percy Jackson just couldn't help staring.

She pulled out her notebook and turned her attention to the board where the teacher was writing about the Egyptians. The teacher passed back a handout on the Egyptian gods.

The teacher cleared his throat and gestured to Connor, Travis, Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth. "These are our new students, please welcome them."

Some of the guys looked at Annabeth hungrily. When Percy noticed he wrapped around his arm around her protectively. Annabeth wasn't one that needed protecting, but she found Percy so damn cute when he was he was jealous.

The teacher lectured for the next 20 minutes and Annabeth was surprised to find that Percy had been paying attention the entire time. I mean besides taking breaks to stare at Annabeth, but who could really blame him. The teacher rounded out the class talking about National History Day **(I'm so sorry to all those that have to do this)**.

"Now for the event you've all been waiting for…. National History Day."

The class groaned as one. Mr. Kelly raised his hands to silence the class.

"Come one, it's not that bad, you'll live. Now get into groups of two."

Percy looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Yeah… I don't know Seaweed Brain… see that guy over there," she said pointing to the first person she saw, some guy with brown hair snoring with his head down at his desk. "We've kinda already made a deal to work together."

"Shut up Wise Girl," he said playfully glaring at her. "You're not a funny person."

"Oh I don't know it was kinda funny."

* * *

Travis practically launched out of his seat to get to Katie's desk. He regained a casual stance, "sooo Katieflower do you wanna be my partner."

Katie quickly weighed her options. She could either work with Thalia, but Katie got the feeling that Thalia didn't like her very much. The thought that she could work with Connor was dismissed in a second. Katie didn't really feel like working with some random person that she barely knew. And that left Travis, Katie sighed figuring she would regret this later. "Sure Travis, I'll be your partner."

* * *

Connor looked at his brother talking to Katie. "Traitor," he muttered to himself.

He and Thalia turned to each other. "Yeah, not happening," Thalia scoffed. Connor shuddered in agreement. Looking around the room almost everyone had paired off with their friends. Except for one girl with long, wavy, dark red hair. She was sitting with headphones in her ears, deep in her own little world.

Connor pulled up a chair and put one of her headphones in his ear. Music started blasting in his ears.

"Hey," the girl said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What in the gods name are you listening to?"

"1985 by Bowling for Soup."

"Okay, well I'm Connor," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Marlowe," she said looking at his outstretched hand skeptically after a few seconds she shook it.

"We're choosing history day partners."

"So?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we're the only 2 people left."

Looking around everyone had a partner. Even Thalia had one, a sullen looking girl with dark brown almost black hair braided down her back.

"There doesn't seem to be any other option."

Everyone's heads turned at the sound of the teacher clearing his throat.

"So next class, you and your partner need to have chosen a topic." And with that the bell rang.

* * *

Four periods later everyone, besides Thalia, was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Not many people noticed that she was gone because they were all staring at Percy's lunch box. It closely resembled Mary Poppins's magical bag but with food. He had already pulled out 1 blue marshmallow fluff and banana sandwich, 1 Nutella and peanut butter sandwich, 1 bag of chips, a fruit bowl, 2 Cokes, a salad, and an assortment of cookies. And he was still going, the entire table was staring at him in awe. Their heads snapped up at the sound of a lunch tray hitting the table.

Thalia sat down and starting talking angrily. "Well, I've already gotten a detention."

"For what," Annabeth asked amusedly.

"Some teacher caught me flipping them off."

Piper laughed, "which one?"

"I don't remember," she grumbled. "They all blend together."

"I'm sure Paul would love to hear that," Percy said. Thalia glared at him.

* * *

They got through the next few periods and were home. The girls went to their apartment and the guys went to Percy's.

Annabeth flung her book bag down on her bed and headed over to Percy's. She ran into his room and flung himself onto his bed.

"Well hello Annabeth," Leo said, mid conversation with Percy. "I'm just gonna go now," he said awkwardly leaving the room.

Percy plopped himself down next to Annabeth. "How was your first day at Goode?"

"It was good, I haven't gone to school in a long time," she said rolling over onto her back.

Percy stared at her. She looked magical to him. Everyone in the room was dimmed in comparison to her. Her golden hair seemed to radiate light around her angelic face.

He leaned in close to her face, "I love you so much."

Annabeth felt like her heart felt was melting under his gaze.

"I love you so so much," he repeated.

Annabeth wrapped her tan arms around Percy's neck. "I love you more than you'll ever know," she whispered and pulled him closer to kiss him.

**Review!**


End file.
